The investigation of emotional signaling processes in infancy will continue with studies extending into the second and third years of life. A set of limited longitudinal studies will bracket the developmental shifts involving the onset of walking and the onset of the two-word phase of language acquisition. In an age-held- constant design for each shift, both the changing effect of the infant and the mother's emotional availability are viewed as dependent variables. A related set of studies is proposed which involves indicators of another developmental shift, namely, in the child's moral internalization during the third year. Cross- sectional studies are planned for this later shift before longitudinal study can begin so that we can refine a number of promising laboratory probes and establish naturalistic relevance. A further purpose of this renewal will be to complete ongoing investigations, including: 1) a family longitudinal study of emotional signaling with firstborns aged 6 through 36 months: 2) a collaborative cross-national study of emotional communication in the elicitation of compliance by Japanese and American mothers with their 1- and 2-year-old children; and 3) social referencing studies in the 1-year-old.